Stormbreaker
by BurningOcean01
Summary: When Sam sees the death of her parents, revenge is in her blood. But first, she must succeed at her first field operation with fourteen-year-old Alex Rider.
1. Five Years Ago

**Stormbreaker**

**Chapter 1: Five Years Ago**

**Summary: When Sam sees the death of her parents, revenge is in her blood. But first, she must succeed at her first field operation with fourteen-year-old Alex Rider. **

_"If anything happens to us, I want you to press the doll's stomach as hard as you can, toss it, and run away as fast as you can." _

Eight -year- old Samantha Connor pulls her bitty baby and presses her hand into the dolls stomach very hard and throws it as hard as her skinny hand could handle. She turned around and ran the opposite direction. She felt the shock wave toss her into the black BMV.

_ Twenty minutes before. . . _

_ "Where are you going, mommy and daddy?" Samantha questioned. _

_ "We're going to explore some things, honey," her father said as he put some hidden tools into his pockets. _

_ Mrs. Connor picked Samantha up and spun her around. Mr. Connor grinned and pulled out a doll. Mrs. Connor set Sam down while her husband bended down to his daughter's height. Samantha hugged the doll. _

_ "My princess," her father said, "you need to be careful with this doll because it has a ticking bomb inside of it." _

_ Samantha grinned and set the doll carefully on the floor. _

_ "How does it work?" she asked. _

_ "You press your hand deep inside the doll's stomach, toss it, and run as fast as you can. Give it five seconds and it will explode." _

_ Samantha and her parents stayed in a run-down hotel for their 'vacation' at Skelton Key. A desk and two beds met them when they opened the door. The walls were dirty white and the sheets were horribly thick. But Samantha didn't care. She was spending her first time in the field when it dealt with spying for the United States. _

_ Her parents locked eyes. Her mother gently spun around Samantha and locked eyes with her. _

_ "It's no fun and games, Sam," her mother warned, "we could get injured, or at worse killed." _

_ "But you won't get hurt," Samantha protested, "because you're my parents." _

_ "Even so," her father said, "you need to be protected." _

All of this ran through her mind while she screamed helplessly and her parent's bodies. The hand gripped her stomach and started pulling her away. Samantha twisted around and gave a good size punch to the guy's face. He cursed and let her drop to the ground.

Samantha ran while dodging bullets as she sprinted through the old warehouse. The street was becoming closer and closer. She flung the front door open and ducked behind a SUV. The street lights were on and rain was pouring down like she was in the shower.

Samantha snached the bitty baby her father gave her and pushed her hand deep inside its stomach. Then she ducked up and threw it into the warehouse. Samantha got up and ran as hard as she could.

Five. . Four. .

"Get that girl!"

Three. . Two. .

The explosion sent Samantha to the air. Then she landed painfully on the black BMV parked on the right side of the road. Car alarms burned into the night. Samantha rolled off the ground and limped away, sobbing from her parents' death.


	2. The Debriefing

**Stormbreaker**

**Chapter 2: The Debriefing **

_Sorry of how the first chapter went. I'll try to fix it later. _

The night Alex Rider's uncle died, Sam was sent over to Britain to help with a problem that has arisen.

After an hour of looking at a sky of gray clouds and horribly stuffy streets, Samantha was still burning with energy. The CIA had sent Sam to Britain to help MI6. Sam was excited, but confusion was zapping her. Why would her first mission be in America's ally?

But Sam shrugged off her worries and pulled out her iPod and book. Her book was the fifth one in the Percy Jackson and The Olympian series. Other words, The Last Olympian. Her carry-on bag had two sets of clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, a few books, hair brush, and a few gadgets the CIA had supplied her.

"We're here Ms. Connor," the driver spoke.

Sam looked out the window and saw where the driver pulled up. It was just your average bank. Completely boring with the taste of old-timers. She grabbed her backpack and opened the door.

"When you go inside," the driver said, "say you have to talk with Mrs. Jones."

"Thank you," Sam said.

She stepped out of the BMV and started walking toward the bank. People in business suits streamed past her, hoping to catch the late bus to get home. Sam's iPod was still in her hand when she entered the front room. People were reading magazines or doing their own thing. She walked over to the front desk. A woman sat there, tapping away. Then she looked up and saw her.

"Hello, Miss," she said, "how may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mrs. Jones."

"You must be Samantha Conner."

"I am."

"Mrs. Jones will be out in a minute, Ms. Conner."

Sam nodded and went to sit down. She could feel minutes pass by without no one coming. _A prank, _she thought_, it was just a stupid prank. _Then an elevator dinged open.

"Samantha Connor?"

Sam looked up to the woman standing in front of her. She had brown hair and eyes horrible dark gray. Sam could tell she was sucking on a peppermint.

"My name is Mrs. Jones."

"My apologies," Sam said while standing up, "I should have known you are Mrs. Jones."

Mrs. Jones smiled. "Come with me."

Sam followed Mrs. Jones as they went out of the elevator and into a room to where people ate at. A man sat at the front of the table while Mrs. Jones and Sam took their seats. The man had a faded gray suit on with glasses that were probably used with the actor playing Harry Potter.

"You must be Samantha," the man said.

"Please sir," Sam said, "just call me Sam."

"Well," Mrs. Jones, "it is still nice to have you here with us at this time."

Sam nodded while a waiter came in with four trays.

"_Masculin feminin,_" the man said.

"Don't you mean 'chicken soup'?" Sam asked.

"The chef is French."

Sam took a few sips of the soup before she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but I'm afraid that I never got you name."

"Mr. Blunt." The man said.

"Well, Mr. Blunt," Sam said slowly, "what's the operation?"

"Always to the point aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Have you heard of Sayle Enterprises, correct?"

Sam nodded. "Their creating a new computer race called Stormbreaker. It's for all British school children."

"Correct. But it may not be how it seems."

"As in how?"

"A few months ago, we sent an agent in as a security person," Mrs. Jones said, "but he never came back alive. He was shot on his way here to tell us about what he had found."

"What did he say on his last report?"

"A few words. But _virus_ stuck out to us."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"We're sending in a recruit in to help you. His name will be Felix Lester while you will be playing as his sister Megan. You'll contact us if you find anything that might help. We think that there is something going on in Sayle Enterprises, and the death of our agent proves it."

"When do I meet the fake Felix?"

Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt looked at each other.

"There is a funeral going on for our dead agent. His nephew, Alex Rider, will be there. That's where you're going to meet him. You'll be playing as Mr. Blunt's daughter while you are there. That'll show us how good you are in the field like how CIA boosts." Mrs. Jones said.

Sam nodded in understanding.

"So when's the funeral?" she asked.

"A few days from now," Mrs. Jones answered, "that will give you enough time to take off the jet lag before we send you to training."

"Training?"

"You need training with the SAS. Not your petty S.E.A.L's. You'll start in five times. Then you'll spend two weeks there. And you're on your own with Alex."

Sam weighed the words carefully as she finished her soup.


	3. The Remains of Agent Ian Rider

**Stormbreaker**

**Chapter 3: The Remains of Agent Ian Rider**

**Sam's POV**

_**Sorry it took me so long to type this! **_

Sam wiggled out of her combat clothes and put on the tight black dress. It led to the ground and the sleeves went to her fingertips. A fine layer of purple silk was added on top to make the black sing with harmony. Sam took out a hat that layered low on her head, covering her face from anyone that would want to see who she was. She took out a choker. Its blue silk glowed in the light as a mental skeleton hung off of it. Its feet and head hanged off the chocker while the rest of the body was stitched on.

There was a sudden knock on the door while Sam jumped. He hand flew to her heart, trying to calm it down. It took a few seconds to catch her breath, but she knew that she knew better. She spent years training this, and she wasn't going to let it go down the drain because of her over-active nerves. Not this time, anyway.

"The door's open," she called.

A young man walked in. He wore black jeans with a white dress shirt. He was about 25, she guessed. But she put on a calm face as she cheeked the mirror on how she looked. Black eyeliner around her bright green eyes. Her black hair with brown highlights glowing in the light. She turned her head back toward the man standing there.

"It's time to go."

Sam nodded and she walked toward the door.

Twenty minutes later . . .

The rows of grave stones passed the window as Sam looked out. Alan Blunt sat next to her, staying silent as he looked through a file on his lap. Sam licked her lips, trying to moisten them from the sudden dryness from them. She was going to meet Alex Rider. Her companion in her first mission. She almost knew everything about Alex as a person could get to. Dark brown hair, brown eyes, fourteen years old, and that he was popular, lived with his caretaker, able to speak two other languages except English, and lived with his uncle after his parents deaths at a young age.

But Sam couldn't help but be curious about the other member of the mission. She wondered if he had any problems because of who he was. For Sam, the last time of being a student was before the trip to her parents' grave. Sam shook her head, trying to get the past out of her mind.

"Now why are you here at the funeral, Sam?"

Sam blinked as she tried to remember. Then it dawned on her a few seconds later.

"I'm here to support Alex," she answered automatically.

Alan Blunt nodded. "And why are you there to support Alex?"

"Because it must be hard on him to lose someone he loves."

Another nod from the head of M16.

"How did you find out about this?"

"Because I'm your daughter."

Alan gave another nod of approval. The driver went off the main road and onto a rock-covered road. Sam sensed the sadness in the air before she could actually see it. Black cars were littered on the grass, and a cloudy day didn't make it any better. Sam could see a blonde hair woman with a teenager boy at her side. They both wore black, but the girl didn't care with her blonde hair hanging lose.

The care came to a stop. Sam could see Crawly talking to the teen. The driver came over and opened Sam's door. Sam stepped out, her heels crunching into the rocks. A low breeze fell into the area, ruffling her hair and the bottom of her dress. Sam's hat threatened to blow away as she pulled it lower on her head. Whispers stopped and the only sound was the breeze. Alan Blunt stepped out and went to talk to other people belonging to the "bank."

Sam walked over to where Crawly and Alex where standing at. Crawly wore black pants with a dress shirt. He gave a Sam a nod. Alex was shockingly more beautiful than the pictures shown on him. Sam kept her face expressionless as she stared into Alex's eyes. But she couldn't help feel her breath being caught in her throat. His eyes were dark brown with a small hint of red in them.

"I'm sorry for your lost Alex," Sam said with a hint of symphony.

Alex nodded without looking away. Sam could see pain flashing in his pain. Crawly cleared his throat and Alex and Sam looked at him.

"Alex Rider, meet Samantha Blunt."

Alex looked back at Sam and held out his hand. Sam took out her hand and shook it. She gave a warm smile as Jack Starbright gave Sam a confused face.

"Just call me Sam."

"Well," Alex redrew his hand, "it must be weird to have your father a bank manager."

"Extremely weird."

_If only he knew,_ she thought to herself, _if only he knew how much I was like him. Yet so different at the same time._

The rest of the funeral passed by like horrible long classroom subjects. Soon, Sam had to leave with Mr. Blunt. Alex and Sam had hit it off, but with little passed about themselves. They exchanged laughs about stories, friends, and vacations gone wrong. Sam's personal favorite was the tale where Alex brought a snake home and Jack found it. She yelled at him the rest of the night.

All too soon, Sam was on another plane down to the SAS training camp. She thought about Alex the whole way and what kind of trouble was she going to get into because of it. Sam couldn't admit it to anyone. And she couldn't let anyone even guess her true feelings.

Sam brought out her paperback novel called "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows." She then started underlining letters in her message. Soon, she got it out completely. Sam closed her book and buried her book back in its proper place. She could only hope that no one would realize what she underlined.


	4. SAS Training

**Stormbreaker**

**Chapter 4: SAS Training**

_**Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 4 in. I had a huge writers block. **_

Day one:

Sam cursed for the hundredth time that morning. For half an hour, she had been hiking up a mountain to get to this 'SAS camp'. Sam tripped, and sent another wave of curses under her breath. She'd trained with the Navy S.E.A.L's, but this was totally different. She was trending on lines she was told she would never cross.

Sam suddenly squinted, seeing a trailer in the distance. It wasn't very big, just one with one bed, a small bathroom, and only big enough for one person. She jogged, even though sweat was pouring down her face. She was also trembling, knowing that she was going to be a dead woman when she gets back home. Carter and Troy were going to flip when she tells them about the SAS men.

The trailer door opened and an African American stepped out. His eyes zeroed in on Sam, and a deep frown formed on his face. Sam swallowed quietly, knowing that she was going to be dead before two weeks were up.

"Who sent you here, kid?"

"M16 sent me, sir." Sam answered.

The frown went deeper.

"Women don't belong here. Let alone a little girl."

Sam bit down a retort and went straight as a soldier.

"You're talking about a little girl who trained with the Navy S.E. for two years before coming here to help M16."

The commander looked shocked, but soon covered his tracks.

"Sam O'Connell?"

"It's short for Samantha."

The commander looked more shell shocked. But he soon got over it fast.

"There are three simple rules here, kid. One," he stuck up one finger, "no fooling around with the men here. You're the only girl, so if I get any reports about men fooling around at nighttime, you're the first I'm going after. Two," a second finger went up, "there is no complaining at this place. No complaining, lagging behind, or anything else in between unless you want to be binned. And third," a final finger went, "I expect the best out of you, Sam. I've been told about a few things about you, and I don't want to feel like I've been lied to.

"Your code name is Fox. You'll be called that for the rest of your time here. You don't give out your true name or who sent you. If you even breath a word off limits, then you will be out of here faster than you could say 'help'. Understand?"

Sam nodded and knew that she needed to remember all of this. If she got kicked out, Sam didn't want to even think about that. Then she was sent off to meet her bunkmates for two weeks.

The four were (no surprises) all men. Wolf, Fish, Eagle, and Snake. They were all in their mid-twenties, but seemed shocked to see her walk in. Two were smoking, and the cigarettes dropped out of their mouths. One was holding a gun and it clattered to the ground. Another was reading, and the book dropped on the lap.

"Who are you?" the one with the gun demanded.

"Fox," Sam answered.

"A bloody schoolgirl!" the one partly shouted, "who sent you, or is this a test?"

"If it was a test," her voice hard as ice, "you would have failed already. And besides, I didn't ask to be here either."

Day 11:

Alex Rider came to the SAS camp. Wolf treated him badly, but not as badly as he would have done without Sam there. The SAS men introduced each other, but Alex seemed to be shocked to see him.

"And I'm Fox," Sam introduced.

Alex nodded, "Cub."

More days passed. Soon, it was time to go. Wolf pulled a few dirty tricks, but not ones that would get Cub killed. At least, that's what it seemed like to Sam. She didn't say anything as the plane as if lifted off. It was going to be her last day, but she felt a little sad to leave it. She learned a lot more physical things then the CIA ever let her do. Then again, she didn't want to train like the SAS men for two years.

They were sky jumping, and Wolf didn't look too thrilled to do that. At the very least, he seemed like he was going to puke. It dawned on Sam so fast, even she couldn't believe it. Wolf was scared of heights. Now that was a shocker. All too soon, the dropout button was flashing.

Eagle, Fish, and Snake got up and doubled-checked their buckles and belts. If something happened to be wrong, the unlucky person would be killed. And none of them would have wanted to die right now. They soon jumped off the back of the plane.

Cub glanced at Sam, knowing that she had to dance. Sadness wrenched in her throat. Here was Alex, right next to her, and she couldn't even say a word. But she had to say something. She turned her back to him and pulled her brown hair off of her back.

"Can you check my pack?" she questioned.

She could feel Alex's strong fingers carefully checking the parachute and the belts. He soon said that it was ok. She turned around and hugged Alex.

"See you soon, Rider." She whispered in his ear.

She could feel Alex's hot breath on her neck, "See you later, Blunt."

Sam couldn't help laughing. Alex gave her a weird look when they pulled away. But it soon dawned on him.

"What's your real name?" he mouthed.

"See you on the mission, Felix."

Alex grew pale as she did a back flip into the open air with her knees tucked into her cheek how her mother taught her before the trip that changed everything.


	5. We're Leaving Tommorrow

**Stormbreaker**

**Chapter 5: We're Leaving Tomorrow **

Sam's POV:

The take off was great. The thrill, chill, and everything else about it was excellent to experience. Though she's been through this training before with the SEALs, she still couldn't help feel the pounding in her chest with the landing.

Land the wrong way, and family would be told that you got ran over by a truck. And Sam was determined to get on the good side of the CIA and MI6. She barely made it out of Skelton Key alive, and she had been training for the rest of those years. She didn't want to disappoint them since how good her parents were on the field. And they would have failed if she didn't come.

CIA wouldn't have known about the bomb threat that would have put the whole world in ashes for generations to come or the people who betrayed their country. Ones that she herself wouldn't have thought would do a thing against the United States.

But Sam couldn't help blame herself for her parents' death. If she was more careful, stayed quiet when the bad guys demanded information out of her, and lied about the whole CIA concept before they shot her parents. In cold blood. Right in front of her.

The landing was easy as eating pie. Others shuffled out of her way, wanting to get out of there before midnight. But Sam didn't care. Sleeping outside in the cold, it was second nature for her. Her whole life was set outside of sleeping outdoors. Camping trips, misery, adventure, and happiness was how she spent outside. So she didn't care if she had to do this once more time, even if she had to spend the night with a bunch of boys acting as men.

Sam almost groaned by the truck that came into view with its tarp cover. The SAS men gave quiet cheers. She rolled her eyes and started walking toward the truck coming her way. The others soon started walking too.

The truck came to a stop a few feet in front of her. Sam walked to the back, her right hand gently feeling the coldness of the metal framework. She climbed into the back with the other men and sit down, bringing her knees to her chest, and waited the ride to be over.

When the truck finally stopped, she was the first to jump off. She rolled on the ground with men looking at her like she was crazy. She pulled herself up and went to where Alex sat at, looking into the distance.

"Hey, Cub," Sam said gently.

"Why not call me by my real name, Fox?"

Sam went quiet when she sat down. She was next to Alex, their thigh's barely touching.

"Because we get new identities when we go to Stormbreaker Enterprises."

Alex had a shocked expression on his face.

"Why would Blunt send his own daughter to be killed?"

Sam couldn't help bursting out laughing. She shook her head trying to get back in control. Then she stopped suddenly because she remembered her parents and faster parents.

"Mr. Blunt isn't my father," she said quietly, where only Alex could hear, "My name is O'Connell, Sam O'Connell."

"What kind of parents would send their own child to a death match?"

Sam looked away and pulled her knees to her chest once again. Tears went into her eyes, but she only blinked them away. After a few minutes, she glanced back at Alex.

"I'm in the same situation as you Rider," she whispered.

Alex was still confused when they were forced to leave.

"We're leaving tomorrow," Alex said to her, "so you might want to be prepared to leave."

Sam nodded, but didn't say anything.

Night was a killer to her. She was tossing and turning until the sun came up the following day.


End file.
